A Weird Shippers Idea Of A Good Fairy Tail Story
by Talawala
Summary: After the 7 years on Tenrou island Fairy Tail has been happier then ever! but what If Mira-jane tries to get her ships to become a thing..will it work? or will all her ships sink. (GraTsu,RoWen,etc..)
1. Chapter 1

**After the long 7 year wait a team of fairy tail members happen to find their lost guild mates causing a celebration of reunion at the guild**

 **3'rd person POV**

A lonely Mavis walks on the island of the Tenrou tree talking to herself "Fairy Tail sure has become a wonderful guild, their friendship and trust is overwhelming" She smiles to herself " I'm glad to see the guild i created doing so well" She happily walks looking at all the magical creatures surrounding her not knowing her true love was somewhere near her(Zeref).

 **At guild during celebration**

At the guild Natsu and Gray are back to their old antics and arguments while the celebration is going on

"SHUT UP YOU PERVY POPSICLE" Natsu screamed at Gray "Said the dude who's face is always in Lucy's boobs!" Gray said in reply "But they're so soft!" Natsu whined "That's no excuse flame brain" Gray replied calmly. Nasu smirked "At least i'm not the one stripping in front of her" Gray tensed up then chuckled "she probably likes it" That comment made natsus jaw drop "No way! If anything she probably likes me more than you cause i'm her best friend and hang out with her way more than you do!"

What the two mages didn't know is that their fellow friend Lucy had been listening the whole time then she whispered to herself "Why are they arguing about me!?"

"You really are an idiot aren't you" Gray said. Natsu tilted his head questioning what the ice mage meant "There's no way she likes you more then me! Lucy and i are hanging out whenever YOU don't force her to go on jobs with you" Gray continued "I bet if she had to choose she would date me instead of you" Gray smirked at his own comment. Natsu growled " Impossible Lucy likes me way more then you! she would date me cause shes my best friend!" Natsu retorted "Tch! shes mine!" Gray said whist punching Natsu square in the face. " NO SHE'S MINE" Natsu yelled as he kicked Gray in the stomach. Then a very drunk Cana stumbles over " NO WAY GUYS SHE IS SO TOTALLY -hic- INTO ME AND I HAVE SEEN HER NAKED BEFORE"

Lucy blushed from being faught over and from the embarrassment of her guild mates screaming over her naked. Then she runs over and Lucy kicks them all into a wall "WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M A TOY THAT CAN BE PLAYED AROUND WITH" then the drunk Cana sweeped Lucy off her feet carrying her bridal stye " Come on b..-hic-..abe let's go somewhere more private" Lucy blushed even more then jumps out of Cana's arms and storms out of the guild with anime steam popping out of her ears. Cana shrugged and walks back to the bar while natsu and gray are grabbed by an angry Erza.

 **Meanwhile**

An eager little blue cat is flying to his forest home "i'm so glad we are back! i have a ton of fish saved up! Maybe this time Carla will even share with me!" Happy did a little dance and kept flying little did he know the petite white cat flying after him.

A while later happy arrived home and went to the fridge eagerly awaiting his fish. But when he opened the fridge there was only a small note Happy grabbed it curious where his fish are, the note read.

 _Happy i doubt you'll be back but this is romeo and i had to empty the fridge of your fish they rotted and started to smell sorry to diasapoint you_

Happy read the note and Carla peeked over his shoulder and read it as well then happys eagerness and joy was crushed and he started tearing up"M-my fish" then happy started bawling.

"Tch! why are you crying tomcat! it's just stupid fish" Carla commented "B-but i was gonna share them with you" Happy replied then kept crying. Carla felt sympathetic for happy but didn't know how to cheer him up "Ugh fine then tomcat we can go fishing to catch more if it will cheer you up" she said while turning her head away from the crying blue cat. Happy smiled "really Carla! you'd do that just to cheer me up!" Happy said excitedly. "well then let's go before i change my mind!" Carla walked out and flew towards the lake. Happy giggled "This is awesome I can spend time with her!" then he jumped up and flew after Carla.

 **Back at the guild**

 **Wendy's POV**

After Erza broke up the commotion between Natsu and Gray I didn't have anything to do so I was watching her scold them and i saw Gajeel walk over to Erza then he suddenly kicked her into a wall! i would've seen if Erza was ok but before i knew it Gajeel,Gray,Erza,and Natsu were battling!

Stuff was flying everywhere and it was complete chaos. I noticed people were flooding out of the guild from fear then when I turned my head back i noticed a table flying towards me. "Kyaa!" then i braced myself to be hit but i felt someone grab my arm and pull me out of the way

"you have to be more careful Wendy I don't want you getting hurt" said a comforting voice. I smiled and saw it was Romeo." thank you so much for saving me Romeo-Kun!" then i heard a scream and saw Max flying our way "eek!" i shrieked. Max hit Romeo and send hit into me and we both topled over and before we hit the ground i felt him wrap his arms protectivly around me.

When me and Romeo fell the battle stopped and everyone looked over and we heard several people asking if we are ok then i saw Mira come over "Oh my are you two ok? That was quite a fall!" Mira asked, Then me and Romeo nodded and i saw a slight smirk appear on Miras face "Are you two comfortable in that position?" She was still smirking and looking at us. It was then when i saw how we were, Romeo was on top of me with his arms wrapped around me one on my back and one hand was lower and on my butt when i realized that i could feel that i turned a bright red and so did Romeo then I quickly scrambled to me feet. "um...well I hehe.." I scrached the back of my head nervously and blushed even redder.

Mira laughed then gasps " I need to think of a ship name!...hm wendy...romeo...i got it! Rowen!" I could see romeo turn redder then me "Mira!" i screeched then Mira laughed more " what Wendy? you two are just so adorable together!" I quickly covered my face with my hands so no one could see my blush because...to be fully honest i did think romeo was really cute since he is my age now. "W...wendy i'm sorry I was just trying to protect you from the fall" he said looking down to hide his blush "i-its o.. ROMEO YOU SHOULD KISS HER TO MAKE UP FOR IT" before I could finish my sentace Gajeel blurted that out loudly.

That comment silenced me and romeo and made us blush even more then i hear people screaming "I SHIP IT" "JUST KISS ALREADY!" "ROWEN ROWEN ROWEN" then i suddenly felt gajeel push me and Romeo close together and before me and romeo touched i jumped away "i...i'm g-gonna g..go" i stuttered then quickly ran out of the guild still hearing people talking about how much they ship us. "W-wendy-chan?" i heard romeo ask. i didn't reply but i just took another glance around the guild. romeo was standing looking at me by the doorway, Mira and the rest of the guild were watching us and i saw Max leaning over the bar with a broom up his butt. "s-sorry i'll be back later i just have to go" then i scurried out of the guild running towards fairy hills still blushing bright red and thinking of Romeo.

 **3'rd person POV**

Wendy still flushed from the events that happened ran to her home in fairy hills and took a big breath in then sits by the door leaning on it "What a day" she said to herself.

back at the guild Romeo was standing there still shocked from the events that had just happened "Good going kid you had a chance there but you missed it" Gajeel said still standing on the other side of the guild. Mira leaves the guild heading to fairy hills to see Wendy. Erza makes an evil face and her eyes go red "Mira! you have caused enough problems with your shipping, Wendy doesnt need that right now!" Erza boomed then stomps after Mira sending chills through the rest of the guild who had been peeking into the guild the whole time wanted to make sure that Erza didn't break anything so she followed mira as well. "Juvia wants to come!" said juvia who has been watching everyone else, then she stood up and sprinted after the other girls.

Romeo finally goes and sits in a booth thinking about what happened then Gray approached him and sits down "You ok kid?" Gray asks, Romeo nods "I'm just still prossesing what happened" Romeo replies."Well first of all to get this out of the way...you like Wendy?" Gray asked, Romeo blushed a little "N-No! where'd you get that idea from!"

Gajeel chuckles from the other side of the room "HA you little liar!" Gajeel said then Romeo blushes a deeper red and looks away " see he's blushing!" Gajeel muttered "you should just go ask her out Romeo" Natsu said as he sat across from Romeo. "W-well i would but she probaly doesn't like me and I don't want to ruin our friendship..cause i've already made things awkward" Romeo replied.

Gajeel chuckled again "Dude you are so oblivious didn't you see the look in her eye? She has the hots for you" gajeel said while still chuckling "i think you should just do little flirting to see if she actually does like you and maybe she will flirt back" Gray blurted out "Romeo don't worry you will be able to tell if she likes you and its no big deal anyway and we will always be here to help so don't stress about it"Natsu said while waving his hand showing that its no big deal then Romeo calmed down a bit "thanks guys your always so helpful in situations like this" then suddenly before anyone could reply cana came out of the bathroom "THIS GIVES ME THE BEST IDEA EVER" then all the boys give her a questioning look and she blurted out "TRUTH OR DARE"

After a few minutes Wendy stands up and plops on her bed just as Mira,Erza,Lucy,and juvia enter her room "What are you all doing here!" Wendy practically yelled "I am here to help set you up with Romeo" Mira said confidently then Wendy blushed and looked away "And we are here to stop her" Erza,Lucy,and Juvia said together. Mira pouts "come on! don't you think they would be a cute couple!" mira says, after a few seconds they all nod "You guys aren't helping you know" Wendy says as she buries her face into her pillow "Does Wendy-chan like Romeo?" Juvia questions "...Maybe" Wendy replies "Wendy it's ok to like Romeo there is nothing wrong with having a crush" Erza says calmly as she sits down next to Wendy "Yea Wendy I can set you and..." Mira attempts to say but Lucy covers her mouth before she can finish " Yea Wendy I could tell that Romeo likes ya! so i think you two should just spend more time together and we can think about relashonships later" Lucy says "...Yea i guess you guys are right" Wendy says as she sits up.

Then Cana bursts into Wendys place still super drunk "GUYS COME TO THE GUILD WITH ME THE BOYS HAVE AGREED TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE" Cana yells "WHAT REALLY!" Mira beams "I'll meet you all at the guild i have to get some stuff ready!" Mira says as she runs out of Wendys place "COME ON LETS GO!" Cana screams as she grabs Wendy, Lucy,Juvia and Erza then runs out of fairy hills and to the guild where the boys await their return.

Once they all arrived at the guild cana made everyone sit in a circle "OK i will go first and this game you can be as dirty as you want" Cana winked and looked over at Wendy then Romeo seeing them blushing. Berfore Cana asked anyone she looked over at Mira and the mysterious bag of stuff she brought "So Mira what did ya bring?" cana questioned. mira smirked and held tightly onto her bag "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **3'rd Person P.O.V**

Mira grabbed a small baggie full of little pieces of paper but no one could tell what was written on them. Everyone gave Mira a questioning look as she pulled out two pieces of paper. "So these are personal dares" Mira started off saying "I have one of these for all of you and you HAVE to do them or I will punish you" then she smiled innocently and looks around at everyone. Mira first off handed Gray and Natsu pieces of paper that read 'spy on Lucy for a whole day or until she does something you both dislike' then there was a small winky face. "oh Natsu, Gray you two have to hold hands while doing your dare too ok" Mira said while looking at Natsu the at Gray.

They both looked at Mira and Natsu said "The hell Mira! I'm not doing this with popsicle pants!" and then he started to stomp away angrily and tears formed in the edges of Mira's eyes and she sobbed out "I j-just wanted to have f-fun with everyone and i event made these all especially for you g-guys". Natsu glanced back at the crying Mira and then he noticed an angry look on Erza's face for making Mira sad. His eyes widened in fear as he jumped into Gray's lap grabbing his hand and gray hesitantly held back then blurted out "Mira see look we are doing it no reason to cry.." then Mira looked at them with a wide smirk that Erza didn't see that made Natsu and Gray shudder in fear and made them realize they have been fooled.

Mira's smirk faded into a wide smile as she pulled out another dare and handed it to Lucy. the dare read 'Go makeout with Cana for a few minutes in front of Natsu and Gray...right now'. As Lucy read the dare her whole face turned red and then she glanced around seeing Cana sitting by Mira and Gray with Natsu still in his lap next to Cana then she looked right at Mira. "Go on Lucy! i know you can do it!" Mira beamed then winked at Lucy. "...UGH FINE" Lucy sighed then walked over to Cana. "what ar-" Cana wasnt able to finish her sentance because Lucy had pinned Cana to the ground and then roughly kissed her. Mira smirked as she was watching then glanced at Natsu and Gray who's jaws dropped because of the pin and kiss. "L-Luce..?" Natsu stuttered out. seeing his friend...crush more like, pinning down and kissing someone else kinda broke his heart and then Gray...who as well as Natsu had a huge crush on Lucy was stunned.

"oh and Lucy" Mira began then leaned down and whispered to Lucy as she was kissing Cana "no telling anyone what the dare was and you have to tell them you have a crush on Cana"Mira gigged and leaned back to her seat watching Lucy. Meanwhile ucy and Canas tounges swirled and explored each others mouths as the kiss continued for a good 4 minutes then slowly and somwhat hesitantly Lucy pulled away as a piece of drool connected their lips. Cana and Lucy were both bright red and Lucy wiped her lip then walked back to her seat sitting down as if nothing had happened.

"Lucy was th-" Gray began but Lucy cut him off mid-sentance "don't as me about it ok!" she hissed but Gray didn't care "Lucy do you like Cana...?" Gray asked and everyone was now staring at her and lucy blurted out since it was part of the dare "YES...i...do like Cana.." then Mira smirked truimphantly then she pulled out three more dares. But before she could read them a heartbroken Natsu stood up and ran out of the guild. Lucy started to stand up to follow him then gray sighed and stood up before Lucy and said "He might not wanna talk to you at the moment so i'll talk to the damn pyro" then Gray stomped our of the guild after Natsu. "these i'm going to read our loud for you guys ok?" Mira said cleared her throat not caring what just happened and continued "Juvia i dare you to not look at Gray for a day...or else..ill have Erza punish you" Juvias eyes widened and she almost looked over at Gray walking out of the guild but stopped herself "N-not look at Gray-sama...for a day..." then since Juvia is made of water she just melted into the ground all traces of her disappearing into the floorboards of the guild.

Mira giggled and read the next dare "Gajeel you have to act all bubbly and happy like me for a day" before Mira even finished gajeel started walking out of the guild and tears yet again formed in Miras eyes and Erza harshly said "gajeel! do your damn dare and don't make the girl cry!". Gajeel sighed and turned around then smiled wide like Mira usually does and says "shooby-do-ba!" in a happy and cheerful tone then stomped out of the guild with the huge fake happy smile plastered on his face.

Mira chuckled as he left then a large smirk grew on her face as she glanced at Erza. Before Erza could say anything to retaliate Mira read the last dare in her hand "Erza next time you see Jellal you have to be wearing your seduction armor and you have to seduce him" then Mira, Wendy and everyone else laughed loudly as Erza turned as scarlet as her hair.

 **Meanwhile**

Natsu was tearing up slightly as he ran through magnolia towards his cabin home deep in the woods. since he was sniffling so much he didn't smell Gray following behind him. Natsu finally reached his home and nearly smashed the door down as he entered and wiped his eyes "Dammit! Why does this always fucking happen! Everytime..." Natsu sighed not finishing his sentance when Gray who followed him in blurted out "your heart broken as well?" Natsu nearly had a heart attack when Gray spoke since he didn't know he was there, yet Natsu didn't move he stayed turned away from Gray so he doesn't have to show his rival the tears running down his cheeks.

"I know how you feel...having your heart broken..It's happened to me a lot and it does suck. To be fully honest I had a crush on Lucy as well so that..was..complete bullshit right there" Gray continued "the pain will go away and yea you probably don't want pity from your 'rival' right now but it helps to talk you know.." Gray looked at natsu and keep hearing occasional sniffles.

"h-how do you know you damn stripper...you have all the girls crawling all over you 24/7 thats whats bullshit...like Juvia..ive even seen Laki and Cana swooning over you..you wouldn't know.." Natsu managed to say without letting more tears out.

"Ha..you think i haven't tried going on dates before..i have..i've been in complete love and had my heart broken..it fucking sucks and i thought the pain would never stop..but it did..and ive fallen for someone else...first Lucy then..."gray trailed off then. "nevermind that doesn't matter all that matters is the pain will end and you will fall in love again I know it Natsu". then before Gray could say anything else Natsu had suprisingly ran over to Gray and hugged him burying his head in his shoulder and quietly sobbing.

Gray looked down at natsu in awe and utter suprise from the hug then hugged back almost immediatly and brushed his fingers through the dragon slayers pink hair in a comforting way.

"I feel like a damn baby" Natsu sobbed out "a heartbroken baby..."

Gray slightly smirked but it faded away quickly and he said "You know you might fall in love again fairly quickly, your next love could even be standing right in front of you" and then regreted saying what he said right after he said it.

"huh..." Natsu said then looked up at Gray from his neck still hugging him. "I bet you need some time alone Natsu and i'll give it to ya but if you ever need someone to talk to i'm here ok?" then Gray grabbed natsu's chin and gave him a peck on the lips then pulled away from the hug running out of the door, leaving a heartbroken, stunned, and sexually confused pink haired dragon slayer standing in the middle of his home.

( **much shorter then last chapter i know i'll work on longer chapters later i swear! goodbye my lovelies see you around!)**


End file.
